


Not All Her Way

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Community: femslash100, F/F, Help, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May offers to teach Skye a thing or two. The prompt was 'learning'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Her Way

When I was suddenly in need of a new field training officer, May offered her help. “You still have a lot to learn. I could teach you a thing or two that Ward couldn’t,” she said in her usual monotone.

Was I to blame that my mind immediately went to naughty places? There was something intriguing about her. Maybe it was her aloofness, her mystery that challenged me. “Sounds promising,” I replied with a sexy undertone.

And so it had started: almost daily training sessions. May was tough and relentless, always leaving me bruised and limping. Our sessions were intense; the erotic tension was palpable and I was more and more tempted to kiss her.

At one point, May had me pinned to the floor with her body, my hands held above my head in her firm grip, and Antione suggested, “You two should get a room and resolve this sexual tension thing you’ve going on.”

It didn’t take us long to do exactly that.

May was raw, passionate and untamed. A quick, hard fuck was what she wanted to release the anger she constantly carried with her. 

Don’t get me wrong, I had anger too. Ward’s betrayal had left a deep cut, slow to heal and permanently scarring. We had that anger in common. Perhaps it had drawn us together in the first place. But I wouldn’t let May have it all her way. I wasn’t the only one who had a lot to learn.

The End


End file.
